Gravitation
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: Yuki dumped Shuichi after one night of passion only to want him back later.... (sorry about the title, I really can't think of a better one!)


Author: Kazuki

First of all..Thank you so much for even considering reading my fic.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Please forgive me if you noticed any grammatical errors. J

Ok…Let's make things straight…Gravitation is not mine..If it is, I wouldn't be writing fics here. I would be drawing. Am I right? So…Please Don't Sue Me!!!! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Shindou Shuichi opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at the alarm next to him. 10 o'clock, it read.

'Wah!! I'm late! Hiro is going to kill me!' Shuichi jumped up from bed and dashed to the bathroom. He finished everything in a record breaking time and dashed to Yuki's study room. He found his lover of a day at the usual spot, where he work, concentrating.

' Yuki! Ohayo! Why didn't you wake me up?' Shuichi jumped and sat on Yuki's lap kissing him on his lips.

Yuki didn't answered. He continued with his work with a 'Get Lost' look on his face. 

'Yuki?' Shuichi pressed again. 'I know.. You're afraid I would be tired!' Shuichi smiled happily, a very satisfied look on his face. 'Yuki…you are so caring!!!' Shuichi hugged him and kissed him over and over again. 

'Get lost' was all Yuki said. Shuichi stopped kissing him and looked at Yuki, dumfounded by what he had just heard.

'Wha…t did you say?' 

'You heard me, get the fuck of my lap!' Yuki growled.

'Yu..ki.. why are you doing this.. I… I thought.. after last night…' Shuichi stammered, fumbling with his words.

Yuki pushed Shuichi away with a force. Shuichi landed on the floor. His watery eyes stared at Yuki. Though his butt is paining, but all he didn't cared. All he cared was the man in front of him who acted as though as nothing has happen the night before. He wasn't even sure himself that this was the same man who had made love to him the previous night.

Yuki stood up and looked straight into Shuichi's eyes. His eyes were glaring at Shuichi. 'What about last night? Just because we fuck last night, it doesn't mean anything.' Yuki said coldly. 

'Yu…ki. You're kidding right? I… I like you Yuki.. You know that…' Shuichi forced a smile on his lips. He stood up and wrapped his shorter body at Yuki. His head buried on his chest.

Yuki untangled the hand and pushed Shuichi away. ' I told you,…. Just because we have sex last night, it doesn't mean anything. You came to my apartment remember? I didn't asked you to .. You came and you asked for it. I'm doing you a favor. Now..get LOST!' Yuki said icily.

Shuichi felt as though as a knife had just perched into his heart. He felt the pain, the difficulty to breath. He sobbed. He covered both of his palms on his face and dashed out of the room, out of the apartment, closing the door with a force.

Shuichi sobbed as he ran. He didn't know where he's heading. At last, he reached in front of NG production building. He dragged himself in, head hung down and eyes swollen. He pushed the practice room's door open and walked in. 

'Shuichi!!!! You are late for almost 2 bloody hours!!!' Hiro shouted at him. Hiro's eyes narrowed as he saw his best friend looking extremely not alive.

Shuichi didn't notice his friend was shouting. He sat down on the carpeted floor at the corner. He wrapped his hands and legs together, head hung down and cried silently.

Hiro was shocked. He had never seen Shuichi like this before. He might be a crybaby, but surely not like this. He sat down on the floor next to Shuichi and draped an arm on him. 

'What's wrong?' Hiro asked worriedly.

Shuichi shook his head. 

Hiro sighed. He knew his friend was head over heels on Yuki Eiri, the famous writer, these days. He could guess what had happened. Shuichi could only cry so much for one reason. Or he would say, one man. Yuki Eiri.

'Is it because of Yuki?' Hiro asked quietly.

Shuichi's swollen eyes looked up at his best friend, whom he also sought as a brother. 'How did you know?' he muffled.

'It was an easy guess. So, what happened?' 

'Oh..Hiro!! Yuki..he…we…..last night…this morning….' Shuichi babbled, trying to form the sentence correctly.

'Yuki made love with you last night..and you thought he has feelings for you, but until this morning, he told you he didn't and threw you out?' Hiro guessed.

Shuichi nodded his head. 'Well..almost.. He told me that just because we made love last night, it doesn't mean anything.' Shuichi wailed again. 

Hiro felt pity at Shuichi. The writer is famous for his complicated behavior and relationships. ' Daijoubu, Shuichi. Let's practice ok? Our concert will be held next week. We need renshu…renshu and more renshu.. It'll help you to forget him.' Hiro patted his back as he tried to console him.

Shuichi nodded. He forced his heavy body up and made his way to the microphone.  Shuichi sang his heart out. No matter how hard he practiced, he could still never forget those hurtful words that Yuki had muttered. At the end of the day, Shuichi locked himself in the bedroom and cried himself to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki stopped typing and took off his glasses. He leaned his head back on the leather seat. He hates to admit it, but he misses the brat. His lips curved a smile when he thought about last night. Shuichi had been a very obedient and eager pupil. He enjoyed making love with him. Just the thought of last night's love making made him hardens. 

Truthfully, he didn't know why he threw him out. Probably he felt scared, insecure of his own feelings. This is a feeling that he had never felt before. It is all very new. He glanced at the computer clock. 12.00 midnight sharp. 

He stood up and walked to the hall, switching on the television. Midnight news. He sat down, took a cigarette out and lit it, not really paying attention to the news. He stared at the ceiling, continued with his thought. Suddenly, he heard Shuichi's name on the television. He focused back on the t.v in front of him and saw Shuichi's face and the members of Bad Luck on the screen. 

'Bad Luck's concert next Saturday is getting very good response. Thousands of fans had gathered as early as 7 in the morning to get the concert tickets. The manager, Mr. K had confirmed that the concert would be a promising one.' The screen then showed many people lined up at the ticket booths to get their tickets.

Yuki switched off the television. He knew he wanted the brat. He took out his cell phone and dialed Seguichi Touma's phone number.

'Moshi-moshi? The recipient answered.

'Yuki here. Get me a ticket to Bad Luck's concert next week.' 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Shuichi sat down and gulped down some water. He had just finished practicing.  Hiro and the Fujisaki went out to get some sandwiches for lunch. The concert is tomorrow night. He knew they are going to make it. Mr. K told him that the tickets had been sold out 2 days before the concert. He smiled. He's proud with himself and his members. But despite all this, he still couldn't forget Yuki. He's still hurt, still angry and still very in love with him. Shuichi determined to show him that he loves him. He's not giving it up. 'After tomorrow,….. after the concert I will go to his apartment, hugged him tightly and tell him that I would not go no matter what happens' Shuichi said to himself loudly. 'Definitely not!!' Shuichi shouted.

'What definitely not?' Hiro walked in, with Mr. K and Sakano.

'Er… nothing! I said I would definitely not give up hope. I will do my best tomorrow!' Shuichi quickly covered.

Mr. K grinned. 'Ok..guys.. Eat your lunch and practice!' 

Shuichi glanced at the clock on the wall impatiently. There's another hour to go before the concert begins. He had changed into their concert costumes. A long sleeve bright red shirt, matched with long, black, shiny leather pants and an overall coat. He rolled his hands into a ball tightly. He couldn't wait for the show to over. He wanted to go to Yuki's apartment so badly. 'Will Yuki be watching tonight?' He wondered. 

Hiro walked in with Fujisaki and scrutinized Shuichi's face. He knew what he was thinking. He knew the fool still loves Yuki. But he's not going to bring it up now. 

' Shuichi? Feeling nervous?' Hiro asked as he took a seat next to him.

Shuichi shook his head. 'No..I can't wait for it to start!' 

Hiro smiled. 'That's good. We are going to do our best tonight right Shuichi?' Hiro wrapped an arm on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi returned his usual grin to Hiro. 'Of course we are!' They high fives together. 

Fujisaki could only watched with amusement. 

'Konbanwa minna san! We're Bad Luck!' Shuichi waved his hands as he shouted at the crowd. Thousands of people cheered loudly. They clapped their hands, whistled and screamed.

Shuichi gave a thumb up to Hiro and Fujisaki to start. Shuichi sang his heart out. He presented _TheRage Beat,_ and sent the crowd wild. They were jumping up and down, enjoying themselves. After 2 songs, he signaled Hiro and Fujisaki to stop. They were shocked, eyes questioning his move.

Shuichi held the microphone in his hands and shut his eyes tightly. He opened them again, with a determined look on his face and whispered. 'The next song which I will be singing is called _Glaring Dream. _This is dedicated to the one I love….' Shuichi stopped. The crowd screamed, demanding who is the mysterious person. Shuichi smiled and ignored them. He signaled his members to start and sang.

As he finished the second verse, he looked at the crowd and saw a man extremely familiar stood at the back, with black spectacles, arms folded to his chest. He was looking at Shuichi. Shuichi immediately recognized who the man is. Yuki Eiri. His heart pumped faster, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He cannot take his eyes away from Yuki.Yuki looked extremely good, exceptional. Seeing Yuki in his concert made him numb. He had forgotten that he was singing a song. He just starred at Yuki. The music went on, but still… Shuichi froze. He did not sing.

'Pssstt… Shuichi!! What the hell are you doing?' Hiro tried to get Shuichi's attention, which obviously failed. Sakano stood behind the stage, looking as though he is fainting any minute soon.

The crowd looked at Shuichi questioningly and turned to look at where Shuichi was looking. 

Shuichi held the microphone tightly. His palms were sweating badly. He's trembling slightly. His eyes widen as he saw Yuki made his way to the stage. The crowd parted to form a lane for him to walk. 

Yuki walked to the stage, took out the spectacles as he did. The crowd immediately recognized who was it. They gasped. Some girls literally fainted. Who cannot recognize the young, talented yet handsome writer? 

Hiro, Fujisaki Mr. K and Sakano looked so shocked as though as something very impossible had happen.  

Yuki climbed the small flight of stairs and went to Shuichi. He grabbed Shuichi's red shirt and pulled him to his lean body and fused his mouth with Shuichi's. Shuichi's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting this! What is Yuki thinking? Shuichi thought, panicked. He did not resist, only too glad to be held by this man again. 

The crowd was too shocked to say anything. Most of them had their mouths gaped opened. 

When Yuki finally tore his mouth away, he whispered, 'Come to my apartment tonight'. He pulled away and walked off. The crowd was mesmerized with their one-minute smooching. They cheered and clapped loudly, showing their support.

Shuichi smiled widely. 'Yosh!! Minna san!! Let's continue!!!' 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki heard the apartment door opened. He purposely left it opened. He knew who was it without even tossing his head. The small figure came in and locked the door behind him. 

Shuichi went in and saw Yuki stood by the window, smoking. He went nearer and maintained a distance between them.

He hung his head down, tears threatening to spill. 'Naze? Naze?' Shuichi asked brokenly.

'What?' Yuki turned his body and leaned against the glass door.

'You know why! Why did you kiss me? On the stage, where everyone saw it?' Shuichi asked defiantly. 

Yuki didn't answered. He threw the cigarette away and covered their distance with 2 steps, lowered his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Shuichi returned the kiss. 'Wasn't this what he wanted?' he asked himself. 

'I don't know myself. Don't ask me why.' Yuki finally answered when he broke the kiss. 

Shuichi kept quiet. Deep down, he's pleased, pleased that Yuki shown some feelings towards him.

'I only know that I want you. I want you to stay with me.' Yuki lowered his head and kissed him again.

Shuichi responded immediately. Yuki would never say that he loves him. Demo.. it's fine. As long as he's not getting rid of him, he will stay with this man for as long as he lives. 

Yuki unbuttoned Shuichi's shirt and roamed his hands everywhere, kissing him hungrily. Shuichi shut his eyes tightly and surrendered himself completely, enjoying the lovemaking right there, at the huge hall.

A few buildings behind, 2 men held a telescope each, focusing their attention on the apartment. One man grinned, while the other groaned miserably.

'See? I told you they'd make love! You owe me 20 bucks, please..' K grinned, dropped the telescope and stretched his palm wide open to the other man.

'Arg!!!! I never thought they would really do it! Shit!' Hiro cursed and dug 20 dollars and pushed it into K's hand.

'Well, anyway…we're here now, so.. Might as well watched it..' K grinned mischievously.

Hiro joined his mischievous grin. 'Yep…Let's do it..' 

They took their telescope and focused back their attention to the apartment. The apartment hall was empty. The man and the boy couldn't be found anywhere.

'Arg!!! I told you we should have never tear our eyes away! We missed a good show!' K groaned.

Hiro put the telescope down and glared at K. 'Hey…since when you told me that?' 

-End-

Thank you again for reading my Fic!!! Love you guys!

Minna san!!! Please Review!!! Onegai!!! You can also choose to e-mail me at hhm_14@hotmailcom.

Ermm.. the part where Yuki kissed Shuichi on the stage…It's not quite like him isn't it? But I pity Shuichi sometimes, that's why I made Yuki came forward to kissed him instead of Shuichi shouting on the microphone, insisting that Yuki is his, just like in the series. J 


End file.
